Secret Help
by Tenethia South
Summary: This story is dedicated to my friend, miniver, who reminds me of Lucy in so many ways.


Dear Miniver,

I don't think you fully realize or understand just exactly how special you are to everyone on TLC. You are such a blessing to so many people. You prayers bless so many so much, and I want to make sure you know that you are appreciated greatly. Your prayers encourage everyone, and you faith is a help. If you were to ask anyone, I'm sure that they would say the same without delay. With that in mind, I hereby dedicate this story to you with all my heart.

Thanks so much,

Your Secret Santa

I hope you won't be bored with the horse parts at the beginning, but I was having such fun, and I wanted to explain how Lucy got where she was in the first place. I also hope this didn't go too long.

Secret Help

It was a dull autumn day. The morning was humid and uncomfortable, and you felt like a sort of cloud was resting about you because you never felt dry. It was the sort of day that not only relaxes you, but also bores you exceedingly. It was boredom that lured Queen Lucy out of the library and into the kitchen, and it was the heat that made her flee the kitchen. She made her way down to the stables in the hopes that the heat wouldn't prevent her from taking a nice walk about the castle grounds on her mare, Aravir.

The heat consented, and very shortly Lucy was mounted on her little horse, walking sedately away from the stables. A slight breeze was made more noticeable by Aravir's brisk walk and cooled Lucy down considerably. The heat of the day didn't bother Aravir in the least, as she was a Calormene horse and was bred for long sprints in the intense heat. The mare quickly let Queen Lucy know that she wanted to run, so Lucy let the reins go slack against Aravir's neck, and centered her balance to prepare for the long gallop that Aravir always immediately burst into when given her head.

Aravir continued for several minutes, not at all slowing her stride, and actually lengthening it. Lucy concentrated on her balance, but after a short while, sat back in the saddle, and ordered Aravir to a standstill. While she was caught up in the excitement of the fast pace her horse had set, Lucy had completely overlooked where her mare was heading. Therefore, she was indeed shocked when she realized she had reached the mainland, and was pelting through the woods at a shocking pace.

"Oh," Queen Lucy said softly, urging Aravir to walk. She patted her obedient little mare on the neck. "I had no idea where we were going! Now what in the land of Narnia did you bring me here for?" She laughed at her carelessness of allowing Aravir to go wherever she pleased, and shortly turned her about to head back to the Cair.

As they began walking together, Lucy heard a noise, and pulled up short. _Ugh, _she thought as she loosened the reins, _I really must be more careful about tugging so on her mouth! _She listened carefully, looking in all directions. After a moment of not hearing anything, she clucked to Aravir, asking her to walk again. Obediently, the mare moved forward, but then Lucy heard the noise again. It shocked her, and she pulled back on the reins sharply, causing Aravir to toss her head to avoid the pressure.

The mare, now quite confused as to knowing what her mistress wanted her to do, sidestepped quite a bit and jigged about before Lucy was able to regain control. But she had heard the sound again. It was the sound of a young child crying. Lucy, who could never stand to see anyone frown, let alone cry, immediately dismounted in the hopes that she could search out the child and cheer it.

Dropping Aravir's reins, Queen Lucy began to walk towards the faint sound. Hearing anyone cry broke her heart, and she wanted desperately to stop the horrid sound and turn it into laughter. Brushing aside the branches of the trees, Lucy followed the crying as best she could, losing the sound several times but always finding it again. Then, she brushed aside some hanging branches, and came upon the person who was crying.

The girl, who could have only been nine years old at the most, was sitting under a tree, sobbing hopelessly. She glanced up at Lucy, who looked rather worse for the wear after riding through the woods, and choking back a sob, said, "Hello."

Lucy immediately ran forward and dropped on her knees beside the little girl. Almost crying herself, she gently wrapped her arms around the child. "Little cousin, what's wrong?" (She referred to everyone as her 'cousin')

The child looked up at Lucy, and made the sort of faces you make when you are trying to speak, but know that speaking will just end you in a torrent of tears. The girl threw her arms around Lucy and let the tears flow freely.

"Now, then, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, brushing the brown locks of hair away from the girl's face. The girl didn't answer, so Queen Lucy observed her closely, wondering if she was somehow hurt. The girl, however, was unharmed and still crying. _Aslan, what's wrong with this poor child? Please help me cheer her!_ Lucy prayed.

Holding the child like this reminded Lucy very much of the many times she had stood with her arms wrapped around Susan, crying in a similar fashion, with her head buried in Susan's shoulder. Susan had always sung to her, and reminded her that Aslan was there for her. Thinking of this, Lucy raised her head, and not knowing what else to do, gently sang:

Aslan's care

All through our lives,

Will keep us safe

Through Darkest Nights

And strengthen us-

And strengthen us

'Til the sun shines bright.

As she ended the song, she thought the girl's tears were slowing, so she repeated the melody twice. When the tears had stopped flowing, and there were only sniffles to be heard, Lucy looked down at the little girl.

"Now, Darling, what's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Tiersa," she answered, wiping her eyes with her fists.

Lucy produced a handkerchief and offered it to the girl. "That's a very pretty name!"

"Thank you," Tiersa said timidly, taking the handkerchief and blowing her nose. "Will you sing it again?"

Lucy smiled. "Of course I will!" And she began again.

When she arrived at the first 'and strengthen us,' Tiersa stopped Queen Lucy. "You mean Aslan is always with us?"

Lucy nodded. "Oh, yes! He is always there for us! He loves me! He loves you!"

Tiersa cocked her head at the young queen and smiled. "I like that!"

Queen Lucy then launched into a story about a dragon and a valiant knight, enthralling the little girl and making an immense smile cross over her face.

They had only been sitting together for about fifteen minutes when they heard a voice calling for the little girl. Tiersa immediately jumped up. "That's my mummy! I have to go. Goodbye!" and with a giggle, she ran away.

Lucy laughed freely, rising and brushing the dirt from her kirtle. She waved to the retreating girl's back, and then turned to find Aravir and return to the Cair. She found Aravir very shortly, who was nibbling on the trees. She turned her head towards Lucy and nickered, jogging directly up to her. Queen Lucy mounted, and without delay, turned Aravir toward Cair Paravel, and once again let her loose.

A little more than a week later, Queen Lucy was once again mounted and riding Aravir. Once again, she found herself in the woods, same reason as the previous time. She shook her head at her carelessness, and then an idea crossed her mind. Why not go once more to visit Tiersa? After all, they had been within calling distance of the home. Of course! That was a brilliant idea! Lucy clucked to Aravir, and they moved forward towards the tree where she had first met the girl.

It took her several minutes, but she did eventually find the home of the child. It was a very small place, nestled in among the trees quite snugly. A young woman stood outside the comfortable looking home, sweeping the stones that served as a patio. Lucy halted Aravir fifteen or so feet away from the home. "Hello!" she called sweetly.

The young lady glanced up and shaded her eyes to see who was calling. "Hello," she called back after a moment, waving her hand in greeting. Taking that as an invitation, Lucy immediately dismounted Aravir and, stopping only to free her of her tack, walked up to the woman. Just then, Tiersa peeked her head out the door. Letting out a squeal, she ran outside and threw her arms around Lucy. The mother looked surprised, and then smiled. After Lucy had inquired to Tiersa's health and spoken to her a moment, her mother flicked her hand at Tiersa.

"Run along now, Darling, while I talk to the young lady." Tiersa gave Lucy another hug, and then obediently ran back inside the house. Lucy then realized that the mother and her daughter did not know who she was! She didn't know why, but she decided to keep it a secret. (When she thought about it later, she realized that after tramping through the woods, her hair did not look very queenly, and her dress was not in the best condition.)

The Mother smiled gratefully at Lucy. "Thank you so much for cheering her. You are the only thing she ever talks about anymore. You, and Aslan."

"Oh," replied Lucy, blushing, "it was nothing, really. I just hate to see anyone cry."

"Oh, but it wasn't 'nothing.' You made such a difference! You see, three weeks ago her father (my husband) died. The two of them had been especially close, so she took it very hard."

Lucy offered her condolences very quietly, and waited for her to finish her story.

"She didn't understand who Aslan was. My husband and I had just recently come to know Aslan for ourselves, and still didn't know how to explain him to her. Because Tiersa missed her father, she cried almost nonstop for two weeks, only stopping to eat and sleep, for the main part. She left to cry more, and she came home and told me about her meeting with you." She paused.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"She hasn't cried since. She talks about Aslan so often! She understands better, and she is happy. If you hadn't explained Aslan to her and cheered her, she might still be crying now."

"Oh," said Lucy quietly.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me!" exclaimed Lucy. "It wasn't I who cheered her! It was Aslan through me!"

"I've thanked Aslan too. You've made such a difference, and you didn't even know." Tiersa's mother smiled as she finished her little story. "And you helped me understand, too."

Later, when Lucy was back at Cair Paravel, she had a private discussion with Susan before dinner as they worked on their hair. Concluding the adventure with Tiersa and her mum, she said, "I really didn't know that I was such an influence! I'd have never known! I am glad that I make a difference."

Susan looked at Lucy and smiled, tweaking her chin, "Of course you make a difference, you goose! Why- didn't you put a good word in for that poor little boy who was being bullied? And then of course there was the time you helped out in the kitchen (of all places) when Cook was so ill, and then-"

"You're right, Susan, aren't you?" Lucy mused, giving an approving look to her hair as she glanced in the mirror. "But I'd never have known. I don't do it because I want to be noticed, you know. I do it because I like helping, and Aslan likes it too."

Susan smiled, brushing one of Lucy's uncooperative golden locks back with the rest of them. ("You need it out of your eyes, after all, dear!" she said.) "Of course I'm right! And you're right in saying that Aslan likes it. He helps us so much, and he appreciates when we help others."

Lucy smiled as Susan approved her hair, and she complained- "Oh, Susan, you're always right."

"Of course!" exclaimed Susan. "Now, Lucy dear, mind you that you stay helpful and humble."

"I'll try, but it is Aslan's help I'll need to do that."

Susan nodded. "Indeed it is. Now, let's go on down to dinner."


End file.
